


You Look Like My Next Mistake

by cozypancakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith knows what he wants and isn't afraid to say it, Keith was a soldier on Lotor's ship, M/M, Shiro is an adorable dork, Shiro was on a recon mission when he saves Keith, au plot line, basically porn with some plot, light fluff, shiro is very self conscious, taylor swift project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: Shiro rescues Keith after Lotor tries to kill him. They have a long journey to get back to the resistance base. What are two men to do on a small ship and weeks of time to kill? Maybe it's the confined space and boredom. Maybe it's the instant attraction they have to each other. Either way, what happens on the ship, stays on the ship. Right?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	You Look Like My Next Mistake

There were four things that Keith was acutely aware of. 

_ “So much blood, God, he’s so tiny. How could he be losing so much blood?” _

Pain. Pain was definitely at the top of the list. It was so overwhelming that Keith had trouble remembering where exactly he was stabbed. And of course Keith had to be stabbed with an energy blade. So not only was there a hole somewhere on his body, but the area around it was burned. 

_ “Okay, okay. No need to panic. Now where is the healing serum?” _

The annoying voice. That was definitely the next thing that got through the fog of pain. Was it too much to ask for to die in peace? 

_ “Purple or blue? Which one stops bleeding? Come on, Shiro, remember!” _

Purple. Even through his weak grip on consciousness, Keith knew that. 

More pain as something cool, and hopefully, purple was put on his wound. 

Which was the third thing Keith was made aware of was the rough hand moving over his abdomen. 

_ “Please stop bleeding. Please stop bleeding.” _

A voice. A hand on him...something was off. 

The final thing Keith realized was the lack of noise. There was only the voice. There should have been a commotion all around him. Lotor’s men should be celebrating. Lotor himself should be laughing over him as Keith bled out. 

No one should be trying to keep him alive right now. 

Keith bolted upright and instantly bent in on himself. So much pain. That was a stupid move. But something was definitely wrong!

“Woah, hey, lay back down.” There was that voice again, much clearer than before. And then the hand, pushing him back down. Keith recoiled away from him, doing his best to ignore the fierce pain in the side of his abdomen. 

“Hold still!”

“No! Let me go!” Keith bit out. 

“Please, just stay still! You’re going to bleed out!” the man yelled. 

“Get your hands off me!” 

Keith lashed out in the general direction of the man. Movement was not a good idea. The pain was almost dragging Keith back to unconsciousness. What was he supposed to do? He was in trouble. Someone had captured him and Keith had no idea where he was. 

“Okay, you really need to stop moving.” The voice- man was back at his side. Keith needed to run. He made to get his feet on the ground but the hand was back, firmer on Keith’s shoulder. “Look at me.”

Keith, of course, closed his eyes. Too many years around Haggar taught Keith to always be cautious. 

“Look at me, please.” 

It was the loss of blood. It had to be the loss of blood. There was no other explanation as to why Keith was letting the soft tone of the man’s voice sway him. 

“Please…”

Keith opened his eyes and looked up at the man. Fuck, he had a beautiful face. Chiseled jawline. A tuft of white hair falling over his forehead. Deep grey eyes. And a scar across the bridge of his nose that would’ve had Keith dropping his pants in any other scenario. Someone this hot had no right to be looking at Keith with such an open and gentle expression. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to help.” 

Now that Keith had stopped recklessly moving around he could tell that there were two options for him: he could either try to escape and bleed out or he could let the gorgeous man help him and then try to escape. 

Keith gave a small nod. His survival instincts usually won out. 

He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to look at the man anymore. His blood rushing south was not what he needed at the moment. Life always loved to mess with Keith. He had to be dying in order to have a super attractive guy come to his rescue. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going to try to clean the wound then.” 

Was the man’s voice always so deep? Had Keith really found the voice annoying? That had been the pain talking, no doubt. 

The last thing Keith was aware of was the hand dragging a cool rag down his side and thinking this would go a lot faster if Keith was naked. 

* * *

“The healing process might actually go by faster if you didn’t spend your every waking moment thinking of ways to run away.” 

“I thought I wasn’t a prisoner here,” Keith snapped back. 

“You aren’t,” Shiro answered. “That was just friendly advice.” 

“I can’t stay here!” 

Keith was clutching the bedsheets. It had been three days since  _ Shiro _ , the quiznakking Champion of the Arena sans the metallic right hand, had decided to play the hero and save him. If it wasn’t for the advanced and user friendly healing serums the Earthling had on board, Keith is positive he would have bled out regardless. Thanks to this, the hole that had been on his body was all but closed, leaving new tender skin. Keith could survive on his own now. It was time he left and got on with his self-imposed mission. 

“Where do you plan to go?” Shiro asked. 

“That’s none of your business,” Keith replied. He saw the Earthling take in a deep breath. Keith seemed to aggravate him. If that was the case, then why was the Earthling so determined to keep Keith on this forsaken ship?

“If you’d tell me, I could help you,” Shiro said. Keith wanted to groan. The Earthling had that damn sincere expression on his face again. 

“Are you blind?” Keith yelled at him. “I’m Galra! Have you not noticed the purple skin and feline ears and pointed canines? Were the yellow eyes not a clue for you?” 

“I know you’re Galra,” Shiro responded calmly. Keith hated how he could stay so calm while Keith wanted to punch something. “But I also saw how you  _ fought _ the Galra, how you fought Lotor. There’s a saying back on Earth: the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I can be your friend, if you let me.” 

“Are all Earthlings this moronic?” 

Shiro only responded with a shrug. “You’re still healing. I’m sure you’re an amazing fighter but even you wouldn’t be able to get very far when we’re in the middle of the Galra empire.” The Earthling stood up from his spot across the room from Keith. “I’m taking the fastest route to the rebel controlled area. This ship has many modifications to help me move through the Galra empire without being detected. You’re welcome to stay with me until we’re out of their reach.”

Keith recognized the forced nonchalance in the Champion’s voice. Keith tried to argue with the logic of his argument. He could get off the ship, find a place to heal, then go about stealing another ship while avoiding the Galra. And if he managed to get out of Galra territory, he then faced the challenge of navigating through the rebel area without getting killed before he delivered his message. His pride wanted him to get off this ship and leave this stupid, pretty faced Earthling. But he’d made a promise and he planned to keep it. 

“Can you get me to Olkari? That’s the base of the resistance, right?” 

“I can get you there,” Shiro replied, ignoring his second question. 

Keith supposed that was as good as he was going to get. Without another word, Keith laid back down on the bed. He glared at the ceiling until he heard the Earthling leave the room.

* * *

Shiro was unsure where this ranked under stupidest decisions he’d made in his life. It was probably somewhere among the top five. Objectively, the Kerberos mission had to be the first one. He didn’t regret the decision to go on the mission or his desire to reach the stars, but any sane person would regret what followed afterwards. And Shiro did, sorta. Of course, he would have preferred to have avoided the whole torture and murder and irrevocable mental damage. Shiro couldn’t even remember a lot of the particulars after he was captured. He remembered how he’d gotten his new arm. He remembered escaping, even if he hadn’t at first. He remembered blood and screams and pain. That was more than enough to get a clear idea what he’d done. 

Though his point was, that even with all the PTSD inducing incidents, Shiro wasn’t really complaining about where he was now. He’d escaped the Galra. He’d uncovered an ancient flying castle and awoken a 10,000 year old princess. They’d started a rebellion together, freed a few planets, and even managed to form Voltron. On the other hand, Zarkon had them in his cross hairs, Prince Lotor had made it his personal objective to kill Princess Allura, and Shiro was in the middle of all this. And it was where he wanted to be. He wanted to help save the universe. 

That didn’t really explain why he’d felt the impulse to throw his intel recognizance mission out the window and rescue the tiny Galra who had been holding his own against Lotor and his lieutenants. Sure, he’d found the Galra man relatively attractive. His deep amethyst eyes set on the usual yellow sclera had drawn Shiro’s attention. The slim build was definitely to Shiro’s liking. And the fact that he punched a guy twice his height and weight made Shiro’s mouth go dry. 

But! That was not why he decided to rescue him. Ulaz had given up his life to save Shiro. And while Shiro still wasn’t quite sure why, seeing another Galra fighting against the Galra...Shiro had wanted to see if he could possibly save this Galra. For all Shiro knew, he could’ve been a member of the Blade of Marmora. Though it had become relatively obvious that his desertion had been a recent event. 

Maybe Shiro really did just find him too pretty to die….No, even he didn’t think he was that shallow. Something about the Galra had captured Shiro’s attention and Shiro had too much of a bleeding heart to let someone die in front of him. 

So now he was stuck in the cockpit, mulling over the last few days, eternally grateful for Pidge’s work on the ship so that he had a reliable autopilot system, and hoping that the Galra he was playing host to wasn’t sabotaging his ship somehow. It would take them approximately five weeks to reach Olkari. On instinct, Shiro tried to run his hand through his hair. It was with numb realization that Shiro remembered he no longer had the Galra prosthetic. Matt, Pidge and the Olkari had promised him a new one, but this was something Shiro could live with. Key word being live. 

Shiro let out a deep sigh and slumped back into the pilot’s chair. He’d wanted a long mission. All but begged for one. Shiro had come to love every single one of his comrades but after recent events, he needed to piece himself back together. The Galra didn’t seem like he’d want to make friends so maybe it wouldn’t be too difficult to get the alone time he had craved. 

* * *

Keith stood outside the door to the cockpit, far enough away so that the sensors wouldn’t detect him. He had expected the Earthling to call for support as soon as he thought he was alone. Keith had thought he might even call up Lotor and turn Keith over. Were all Earthlings this stupid? He wasn’t making any calls or plans. There was almost no movement to be heard from the cockpit. He couldn’t know Keith was there; Keith had checked for cameras before entering the hallway. So what exactly was this guy up to? He’d left Keith completely unattended and unbound. Keith could be planning to kill him right now! He was the Champion. How was he not more cautious or more violent? If the rest of the rebellion forces were as untrained as him, then Zarkon had nothing to worry about. 

Keith waited another two minutes to see if anything of interest would happen in the cockpit. When nothing did, he gingerly walked back down to the lower deck. The fact that the Earthling was being completely honest with him made Keith extremely nervous. 

* * *

Shiro and Keith had a week of awkward silences and stilted conversation before they found common ground by training together. Shiro was still getting used to his missing Galra arm and Keith seemed to be willing to help Shiro find his balance again. Once they started training together, Keith relaxed around him. Sometimes, Keith was too relaxed around him. It was probably a Galra custom. Repeatedly insinuating that you would sleep with someone or that you found someone extremely attractive...that had to be how the Galra talked amongst themselves. It seemed reasonable to assume that the Galra would be no better than high school jocks. The alternative was silly. Keith didn’t actually want to fuck him (or be fucked by him). He was only joking. Shiro would no doubt find these jokes much funnier if he didn’t keep fantasizing about following through with them whenever he was in the shower. 

Shiro and Keith were in the middle of yet another training session. Keith appeared to find it perfectly normal to eat and train and train and sleep. When Shiro took time to read a book or suggest they play a board game, Keith looked at him like he was crazy. Which is why Shiro was seeing such a great improvement in his performance in such a short time. They didn’t call it quits until they were both sweaty and out of breath. Sure, Keith was  _ barely _ out of breath, but Shiro still counted that as good enough. And it wasn’t like Shiro’s stamina wasn’t improving over time. 

“You’re getting better at this,” Keith mumbled. Shiro tilted his head from his position on the floor. He could see the end of Keith’s ankle from this angle. 

“Thanks,” Shiro replied in between deep gulps of oxygen. 

“Another round?” Keith asked. 

“Keith!” Shiro squeaked. His voice hit a pitch that had his cheeks burning with embarrassment. But seriously? Keith was up for another round! Maybe this was Keith’s secret plan: to slowly kill him from exhaustion. 

Shiro vaguely heard Keith sit up. “What else are we supposed to do?” 

“Rest,” Shiro half begged. 

“If we aren’t training, then all we do is sleep or eat or stare off into space.”

“Space is pretty,” Shiro commented. Keith’s glare digging into him almost made Shiro chuckle at this point. “There’s not much we can do inside of the ship.” 

“We could fuck,” Keith replied. 

Shiro promptly choked on his saliva. There it was again. The casual mention of sex that had Shiro’s heart racing and blood rushing to dangerous places. If he was to keep his sanity for the next few weeks, something had to change. Sitting up and coughing, Shiro gaped at Keith. Well, if there was ever a moment to bring up the topic, it would be now. Taking in a deep breath and crossing his legs, Shiro decided to have one of the most embarrassing conversations in the world. Shiro knew eye contact was out of the question so he stared at his hands instead.

“I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about something,” Shiro began. He glanced up at Keith, who simply raised an eyebrow in response. “Well, I was hoping that…” this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. “The innuendos and the...jokes, I know you’re just teasing me and it’s all for a laugh. But, they do bother me. A little. Enough to bring it up. I mean, I know you don’t mean it. Because, well, someone like you wouldn’t really bother with someone like me if we weren’t stuck together. And I’m happy to be stuck with you! Just that the constant reminders that you wouldn’t sleep with me-”

“What the quiznak are you talking about?” 

Shiro looked up and the perplexed look on Keith’s face pushed Shiro into panic mode. “If it’s a Galra thing, to joke about stuff like that, then I’m sorry if this is offending you. I just thought that I’d bring it up.”

Shiro could feel Keith’s eyes boring into him. 

“Let me get this straight,” Keith begins. “All the times I’ve implied I wanted to have sex with you, you thought it was a joke implying the exact opposite?”

Shiro’s face could cook an egg right now. His throat was closed up, so he gave a nod instead. 

“What about all the times I stared at you? Or implied I’d get on my knees for you?”

Forget the egg, Shiro could deal out a well done steak now. Why did he have to go and open his mouth? “I…” Well, sure he already started the whole ‘communication is best’ theme for the night, he better commit. “I thought you were looking at my scars.” 

“I was,” Keith said, sounding confused. “Your scars are a part of your body and that’s what I stare at, no?” Keith ran his hand through his hair, obviously frustrated. “I don’t know how much clearer I can be. I want to fuck you. Why do you not understand that? I thought that would be a pretty universal message?”

Shiro stared at Keith. Nothing was making sense. Keith had no reason to lie to him right now. But there was absolutely no way Keith was ignoring all of his flaws and wanted to sleep with him. He was a nerd. He was a complete dork who sang Disney songs in his head when he had trouble sleeping. He was the cadet who’d sneak  _ into _ the simulation pods at the Garrison rather than sneak  _ out _ of the Garrison to go to the nearest bar. His favorite movie series was Star Wars. He’d read the full Twilight series. He had mickey mouse pajama pants back on Earth! And Keith was aware of at least three of these embarrassing facts.

Keith was hardcore and sexy and handsome. He screamed bad boy in all the right ways and he could make Shiro’s heart flutter with just a glance his way. Keith was completely comfortable walking around naked after a shower. He held himself with power and self-assurance. Keith wasn’t supposed to stoop down to his level. 

Maybe the isolation was really getting to him…

“Shiro!” 

“S-sorry! What were you saying?” 

“You don’t believe me,” Keith stated. 

Of course Shiro didn’t believe him. Shiro was a broken mess and he needed to make Keith see that before he made a mistake. 

“I’ve only ever had sex with one person!” Okay, not exactly what Shiro had in mind. But he’d dug his grave so…”It was in high school and it was over before it even really started and we only did it like three more times after that and none of those times were particularly mind blowing but they got the job done.”

Never had Shiro wished for the Galra to show up and attack than he did now.

“Did- do you want to hear about my partners? Is this some type of Earth custom?” 

“No!” Shiro yelled. The last thing he needed right now was to hear about all the hot sex Keith had had with big, burly Galra. “I mean, no, it’s not a human custom. Look, Keith, you don’t want to have sex with me.”

“Why? Are you bad at it?” 

“I-I wouldn’t say bad. I just have no practice.” 

“Your penis works, right?” 

“Jesus…” Shiro breathed out. This was karma for never being chosen to put the condom on the banana back in fifth grade. Now he was being punished. “Yes, it works.” 

“Do  _ you _ not want to have sex with me?”

“God, yes!” 

Shiro cringed right after the words left his mouth. Way too enthusiastic response. 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

Hadn’t Shiro already explained that? “You only want to have sex with me because we’re stuck together.” Shiro watched Keith’s face, waiting for understanding to dawn on him. When Keith still gave him a puzzled expression, Shiro continued, “You wouldn’t give me a second look if we’d met casually at some bar.” 

“No, I probably wouldn’t give you a second look.” Damn the Galra and their bluntness. That one hurt deep. “I would never have taken my eyes off of you to begin with.” Shiro stared blankly back at Keith. In his defense, his brain shouldn’t be expected to function properly after a line like that. “Can I kiss you?” 

Shiro’s brain was in complete shutdown. Luckily, this allowed his primal mind to take over. “Yes,” Shiro croaked out. 

Shiro hadn’t been lying when he said he’d only had sex in high school. After that he’d gotten on the fast track at the Garrison and became their Golden Boy and he’d been completely swamped chasing after his dream. Then there was preparation for the Kerberos mission and the mission itself. Add to that enslavement by an alien race and joining rebel forces to fight said alien race...yeah, Shiro hadn’t had time for relationships and never had the personality for one night stands. The only positive physical contact he’d had in almost a decade were occasional pats on the back or quick hugs from his friends. 

Keith settling into the space between his legs and wrapping his legs around Shiro’s torso brought him out of his thoughts. Oh god, they were flush together like this. Keith’s face was so close. But Keith’s face was supposed to be close. They were going to kiss. That meant their lips needed to touch, which would be difficult to do without any other part of their bodies touching. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispered. Shiro did his best to look Keith in the eye, being unable to stop the little jump he gave at the sound of Keith’s voice. “Stop thinking,” Keith told him. And without further warning, Keith leaned in and pressed his warm lips to Shiro’s. 

It should have worked, in theory. Shiro was extremely aware of Keith’s lips and how amazing the sensation of kissing him was. But Shiro was also aware of his rapid heartbeat and his hand awkwardly hovering over Keith’s back, unsure where it should go. Keith, fortunately, was undeterred by Shiro’s ineptitude. He gently sucked on Shiro’s lower lip and ran his hand through Shiro’s hair. 

Now  _ that _ worked. Shiro pressed his palm to Keith’s lower back and brought them impossibly closer together. He started to kiss Keith. Moving his lips against Keith, getting a shiver whenever Keith’s sharper teeth would graze Shiro’s lip. Shiro swiped his tongue against Keith’s lower lip. Keith eagerly responded by swiping his own tongue against Shiro’s. The noise Shiro made at that feeling was completely out of his control. There was the faint taste of sweat on Keith from their early training session, but Shiro couldn’t find it in himself to be put off by that. He was making out with Keith and it was awesome. 

* * *

The kissing was amazing. Shiro had honestly forgotten how wonderful kissing could be. Keith’s lips were so soft. He was a very talented kisser. They’d made out multiple times since that day after training. Shiro had absolutely no qualms. Everything was great. Yup, nothing at all to complain about. 

Okay, fine. There was one tiny thing that Shiro couldn’t really understand. In the two days following their first kiss, kissing had been all they’d done. Sure, Shiro’s lips were in desperate need of chapstick after some make out sessions but it wasn’t like Shiro had pushed Keith off him. Keith was the one to stop and come up with something that needed to be done in order to avoid doing anything about the tightness of his pants. Of both their pants!

Maybe Keith hadn’t actually meant it when he said he wanted to have sex with Shiro. Maybe kissing was enough to distract Keith from his boredom and Keith didn’t see why they had to bother with other stuff. Maybe to the Galra this was considered sex...The translation earpieces were amazing but Shiro couldn’t discount a language mix up. 

Or maybe Shiro should suck it up and actually ask Keith. The last time they’d talked, Shiro had ended up with a lap full of Keith so he couldn’t say there was any reason to not talk to him. And if Keith didn’t want to have sex, at least Shiro would know.

Shiro dragged himself out of the cockpit in search of Keith. He wasn’t difficult to find considering the size of the ship. He was sitting on the bed, polishing his blade. He looked up as Shiro approached him. He smiled at him. Well, really, it was a smile disguised as a smirk, or at least Shiro liked to think so. 

Shiro settled down at the other end of the bed and leaned back against the wall. He almost wanted to ask Keith why the knife was so important to him, if he was a member of the Blades. But Shiro figured there was a reason why Keith hadn’t drawn his attention to the blade as proof of where his allegiances lay. “What?” Keith asked. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Shiro said. Keith stared back at him, apparently waiting for Shiro to speak. Shiro realized he probably should have thought out the particulars of what he was going to say before coming down there.  _ Why haven’t we had sex? _ sounded way too forward and demanding. Keith didn’t owe him anything.  _ What exactly do the Galra mean by sex? _ No, that wouldn’t work either.  _ I thought you wanted to have sex with me. _ Shiro wasn’t sure if he could sound more pathetic. 

“Shiro?” Shiro looked back up at Keith. How long had he been zoning out for? “Are you okay?” Keith asked. At some point, Keith had put his knife aside. Shiro’s heart jumped into his throat at the look of concern Keith was giving him. Shiro gave a small nod, though Keith looked even more unconvinced. This was not going how Shiro had hoped. He really needed to say something quickly. 

“Can we have sex?” Shiro blurted out. He cringed at how loud his voice sounded in the small room. Though really the volume of his voice shouldn’t be what he was freaking out about.

“Yes.” 

Wait, what? 

“What?” Shiro repeated out loud.

“I said yes,” Keith replied. “If you want to have sex, we can have sex.” 

“But...do you want to?” 

“Of course, I do,” Keith said. “I told you I’d meant it whenever I said I’d fuck you.”

“I know, but then we hadn’t yet, so I wasn’t sure what that meant.” 

“You seemed to be content with the kissing. I didn’t want to push you to do anything you didn’t want to. I’m not an asshole.” Short pause. “Or at least, not that type of asshole.” 

“Oh,” was all Shiro could think to say. That was actually really nice of Keith. Shiro almost felt bad for being a little surprised that Keith had been so considerate. If the expression on Keith’s face was anything to go on, then Shiro wasn’t hiding his surprise very well. 

“I’m fine with doing whatever you want to do,” Keith told him. “There’s a lot of things besides sex that we could do. Or not do. Either is fine with me.”

Keith looked earnest. Shiro had trouble understanding Keith sometimes. When they first met, Keith thought Shiro was planning to hurt him. Then, he was fairly certain Keith thought he was a naive idiot. To go from that to wanting to jump into bed with him...Keith was a complete puzzle. 

A sexy puzzle.

Okay, maybe being in a small ship for over nearly three months wasn’t the best idea for Shiro’s sanity. 

“More than kissing,” Shiro finally says. If he kept taking such extreme pauses in the middle of a conversation, Keith would go back to thinking he was an idiot. 

“Okay,” Keith responded. 

Most of their make out sessions started with Keith crawling into his lap, and this time was not the exception. Keith made himself comfortable before leaning close to plant a kiss on Shiro’s cheek. Again, Shiro was adjusting to the casual affection Keith now showed him. Shiro moved his head to meet Keith’s lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and slow for about 30 seconds. Then all the blood rushed to their dicks and they started to feel an unreasonable urgency for two people that had all the time in the world. Shiro quickly had his tongue in Keith’s mouth. His grip on Keith’s waist tightened and he brought him impossibly closer to him. 

For the first time in all their make out sessions, Keith started moving his hips. It was an instant burst of pleasure that ran up and down Shiro’s spine. Why, oh why, had they not done this sooner? Shiro readjusted his grip on Keith’s hip and started guiding him in slow, hard movements. Keith had his hands in Shiro’s hair and when he gave a light tug, Shiro gave an embarrassingly needy sound. 

“You have no idea,” Keith began, as he moved away from Shiro’s mouth, “how many times I’ve pictured sucking you off.” The Galra began to move his mouth down Shiro’s neck, sucking and licking. Shiro’s head was feeling light. When exactly had he started grinding his hips up against Keith? “Or...how many times...I’ve imagined what your dick looks like,” Keith said between sharp bites of his neck. 

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro gasped out. When had been the last time Shiro had been this hard? When had been the last time Shiro had let himself feel this much? 

“Yes, fuck Keith,” Keith agreed. “Eventually,” he added. He began unzipping Shiro’s vest. “Right now, blowjob.” He pulled off the offensive piece of clothing. “If you want.” Keith’s hands were lingering just under Shiro’s black shirt. He leaned back to get a good look at Shiro’s face. 

Shiro wasn’t sure how he looked right now, or if he wanted to know. His lips felt raw and as much as he tried to close his mouth, it kept hanging open, unable to steady his breathing. His face was probably flushed and there was no doubt that his pupils were blown. “Yes, please,” Shiro replied, barely hesitating. Keith had seen the scars. He’d seen the missing limb. The odds of Shiro getting a panic attack in the middle of this were fairly low. Overall, it was a fair assumption that he’d be able to enjoy Keith’s pretty little mouth wrapped around his dick.

Keith chuckled and brought him back to the present. “I don’t think I’ve ever been with someone so polite in bed,” Keith said. The gorgeous smirk on his face softened the blow of the words.

“Maybe let’s not think about the other partners you’ve had. I wouldn’t want to disappoint you,” Shiro said, failing to add the casual tone to his voice. 

Keith frowned at him. “You really have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?” Keith didn’t wait for a response. He got off Shiro’s lap and kneeled on the floor in between Shiro’s legs. “We’ll have to work on that. Now take off your shirt.” 

Shiro didn’t particularly care to analyze why Keith giving him orders made his dick throb. He simply did as he was told, very eager to go back to staring down at Keith. He’d just managed to get his shirt off when he felt Keith’s fingers on his stomach. They ran down his sides, nails lightly scratching his skin. If Keith noticed Shiro blindly grinding into the air, he was nice enough not to mention it. Soon enough, Keith’s fingers were on the button of his jeans and then smoothly undoing the zipper. Keith was staring down at his covered cock as if he was a starving man about to feast. It was all too much for Shiro. He leaned back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. If he didn’t get himself under control, Keith was going to make him cum in his pants with a single look.

Shiro jumped when he felt Keith’s hand on his cock. He looked back down to see Keith arching an eyebrow. “Too much?” Keith asked. Shiro shook his head furiously. “We don’t have to do this, you know that right?”

“I want to, it’s just been a really really long time,” Shiro explained. 

“But you know you can say no at any point? I won’t be upset,” Keith persisted. 

Shiro smiled down at him. His heart was clenching in his chest for reasons other than the raging lust running through his veins right now. He reached down to cup Keith’s chest in his hand. “I know,” Shiro said. Keith gave a small nod, then turned to give his crotch a determined look. 

Keith grabbed the hem of his pants and boxers and pulled them down to mid thigh. Keith licked his lips as he stared at Shiro’s exposed cock and Shiro lightly swore under his breath. Keith’s facial expressions alone were getting Shiro all worked up. How was he going to last once Keith actually started touching him again? 

As if reading his mind, Keith reached out again to wrap his fingers around Shiro’s cock. Shiro took in a sharp inhale of breath. Keith glanced up at him but quickly refocused on the task at hand. Keith slowly started moving his hand up along Shiro’s cock. Shiro would’ve been embarrassed by how hard he was breathing if he wasn’t so turned on. Had this always felt so good or was Shiro so touch starved? He could see pre cum coming out of the tip of his cock. Keith leaned forward and swiped his tongue along the bead of precum, then wrapped his lips around the head of Shiro’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Shiro groaned. His hips involuntarily inched forward. An apology was on the tip of Shiro’s tongue but he swallowed it down when he felt Keith groaning around his dick. Keith swallowed more of Shiro’s length down. His mouth was warm and wet and Shiro clenched his hand on the sheets. Keith moved up and down a few times, agonizingly slow. He reached out for Shiro’s hand and guided it to his hair. Shiro let out a pitiful moan. He weaved his fingers through Keith’s thick hair, his ears twitching lightly. Keith’s pace steadily increasing. He sucked and moaned and reached down to play with Shiro’s balls. 

Before he even realized it was coming, before he even thought of warning Keith, Shiro was cumming down Keith’s throat. Shiro let himself bask in the absolute bliss of his afterglow for a few moments. When he finally felt himself return to his body, he realized Keith was laid out on the floor, hand furiously pumping his cock. In the back of his mind, he contemplated how mathematically irrational it was for an alien race to have such humanoid features. Shiro would have given that more thought if he wasn’t so focused on Keith. Slowly, Shiro got down on the floor. “May I?” Shiro asked. His voice was incredibly hoarse but he didn’t care. Keith nodded his head and held his dick steady, an open invitation. Shiro leaned over Keith and took him in his mouth almost to the base. “Quiznak,” Keith nearly yelled. Possibly in order to soothe Shiro’s anxiety about finishing so quickly, Keith came even faster than he had. 

* * *

Shiro had expected a long lead up to Keith and him having sex, just as the other milestones had taken some time. Instead, Keith and Shiro ended up fucking on the small dinning table later that same day. Shiro had three fingers in Keith’s ass, his harsh movements shaking the small table and the semi full dishes coming perilously close to the edge of the table. “Quiznak, quiznak, quiznak, right there,” Keith mumbled. He didn’t seem to care about the fact that he was completely naked on a questionably clean surface, so Shiro couldn’t be bothered to suggest they move to another location. Like, perhaps, the bed 15 feet away. “Shiro, quiznak, put your dick in me. Now!” Keith demanded. Shiro gave one last harsh thrust that had Keith bending off the table. 

Shiro removed his fingers and started working on unzipping his pants when he paused. “Uh, what about protection?”

“Earthlings and Galra can’t transmit diseases between each other,” Keith replied, not missing a beat. Shiro gave him a questioning look. If Galra could blush, he thought Keith was definitely blushing right then. “I looked it up, alright? Now please fuck my brains out.” 

Shiro didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed the bottle of lube that Keith had conveniently found in the bathroom cabinet. Shiro refused to contemplate which of the paladins had found it necessary to stock pile  _ this  _ on the ship. (Though it was probably most definitely Lance). Shiro squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his cock. “Fuck,” Shiro groaned. Alien lube was very different to Earth lube. He felt like all his nerve endings were on fire. 

Keith moved onto his elbows to look at him. “While there’s nothing wrong with premature ejaculation, I swear to Zarkon, if you make yourself cum before fucking me…” Keith threatened. 

“Sorry,” Shiro replied. “I’ve never used this particular brand before.” Keith glared at him, unsatisfied with that answer. But instead of shooting back a sarcastic remark, Keith decided to wrap his legs around Shiro’s hips, pulling him closer to Keith’s entrance. Shiro got the message loud and clear. Fuck now, experiment in alien products later. 

Shiro slowly entered Keith, wary of hurting him. Once he’d bottomed out, Shiro carefully studied Keith’s face, looking for signs of discomfort. Keith let out a long breath before ordering Shiro to start moving. Again, Shiro went slowly. His thrusts were hard and steady. He wasn’t sure if it was the lube or if it was Keith or maybe the years of celibacy, but Shiro didn’t remember sex every feeling like this before. And when Keith thrusted up to meet him, Shiro’s mind went blank from the pure pleasure of it all. Keith’s nails dug into Shiro’s back, mixing pain with the pleasure in the most exquisite way. Shiro was bent over the table, balancing on his forearm. He had his face in Keith’s neck, kissing and sucking any bit of skin he could reach. Keith’s moans and curses going straight into Shiro’s ears and straight down to his cock. 

Shiro came first, his thrusts becoming harder and losing their rhythm. He pushed himself up from the table, breathing hard. He was a little over sensitive but he angled his hips so he’d be hitting Keith’s prostate (or whatever the Galra called that cluster of nerves) and pumped Keith’s dick until he came over his stomach. 

* * *

Life settled into a rhythm that was surprisingly so comfortable that when the ship’s autopilot informed them that they would arrive at Olkari tomorrow morning a deafening silence took over the cockpit. It had been so easy to live in their own little bubble that Keith had almost forgotten that he had a mission to complete. They stood awkwardly, staring out at the expansive universe. 

“I’m going to go shower,” Keith said stiffly. Usually, that would be an open invitation for Shiro to join him in the absurdly small stall. Not today. Keith turned around before Shiro had a chance to say anything. He needed time to think.

The rest of the day was spent in almost complete silence. Keith was methodically going over every word he would say, every gesture he would make. He tried to come up with contingency plans for worst case scenarios. They could refuse to listen to him and throw him in a cell. Or kill him. Since it was impossible to plan an escape route from a place he had never seen before, Keith mainly focused on the message he had to deliver. 

By the time they crawled into bed, Keith had a headache. They lay very still next to each other. The bed was really never intended for two people. It had never been a problem seeing as they would usually have a few rounds of sex before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs or one of them sleeping on top of the other. Now they lay shoulder to shoulder, staring at the ceiling. Keith obviously thought it was a waste of time. They should be having one final passionate, rough round of sex. But Keith had no idea what Shiro was thinking. Not that he’d been trying to figure it out throughout the day. For all he knew, Shiro had realized that he’d been having a torrid affair with the enemy for the last two weeks and now had to face all his friends and family. Quiznak, what if there was someone  _ waiting _ for Shiro? Keith mentally shook his head. Shiro wasn’t the type to unnecessarily step on an ant, let alone cheat on someone. That didn’t mean that there wouldn’t be a chilly reception when they landed on the planet. He was a  _ Galra _ . He’d be lucky if they didn’t shoot him on the spot. 

Keith tried to convince himself that it was pointless to wonder what Shiro was thinking. Even if he could admit to himself that he liked  _ Shiro _ , liked his company and his thoughts and his kind demeanor, he never expected anything. He was Galra, afterall. He only thought so far as the next battle. If he lived through that, then he’d worry about the next immediate problem. You don’t learn to make plans for the future when you’re focused on staying alive to see the next day. 

“Keith,” Shiro whispered. Keith gave a grunt of acknowledgement. “Can we cuddle?” 

Keith fought back a smile. He knew he couldn’t even contemplate saying no to Shiro, not when he asked for something so vulnerable with that quiet voice. “Okay,” he replied. Shiro shifted on the bed, pulling Keith so Shiro could comfortably lay across Keith, his head on Keith’s chest. Keith automatically started running his fingers through Shiro’s hair. Shiro hummed his appreciation. 

It wasn’t long before they were both asleep. 

* * *

Keith had not been shot on sight. The fact that Shiro had put himself right in front of Keith probably helped with that. There had been a lot of threats about throwing him in a cell. Ultimately, Shiro managed to convince Princess Allura and the other Paladins to hear what he had to say, that it was important. Keith almost rolled his eyes. Shiro didn’t even know what he had to say and here he was defending Keith and saying he trusted Keith and no, hearing that did not do funny things to Keith’s stomach. 

Everyone gave Shiro looks like he’d grown another head since they’d last seen him. But, eventually, they did move to a private room and shut up long enough so that Keith could hand over his message.

He’d rehearsed his speech for hours and hours yesterday, so he obviously went off script and blurted the first thing that came to mind. “There are other Alteans alive and Lotor is using them as slaves.”

This time, Shiro had to physically stop the princess from killing Keith. “How dare you! Do you think it’s funny to come here with your lies?” She yelled. 

“I’m not lying,” Keith replied. “I have proof.” He made the mistake of reaching into his bag and then was faced with six weapons being trained on him. “Shiro,” Keith called out, raising his empty hands. “Third pocket. Password is 945298. Video saved under the name training sequences.” Shiro extracted his tablet from Keith’s bag and pulled up the video. Keith had spent almost a year meticulously compiling as many clips of the planet and the quintessence extraction facilities as he could. Keith couldn’t read the look on the princess’s face until Romelle came on screen. Her story of what had happened to her brother and many other Alteans and her pleas for someone to help her people seemed to thaw the princess. 

It took several more hours of answering questions for them to believe what he was saying was true. Several more arguments later and Keith had convinced them that the only way they could possibly save the Alteans was to steal Lotor’s ship. By the time they admitted that they could only accomplish this if they allowed Keith to lead the mission, it was late into the night. They all were exhausted from a full day of arguing and planning. This was probably the only reason no one suggested that Keith be locked up for the night. Before the idea occurred to anyone else, Shiro steered him into the hallway. 

Keith blindly followed along behind Shiro. One giant weight off his shoulders and another immediately took its place. Keith’s head was pounding and he couldn’t remember if he had eaten anything in the entire day. 

“So,” Shiro began awkwardly, “There are always empty rooms available for those that are visiting the base. You’re welcome to one of them.” He paused for a second, staring at a point above Keith’s head. “Or you could stay with me. For tonight. If you wanted. I’d figured you’d be more comfortable. Or maybe you finally want to have a bed all to yourself. That would make sense. Or-”

“Your room is fine,” Keith interrupted. “For tonight.” 

“Okay,” Shiro agreed, smiling at him. Keith returned it with a small smile himself. 

What was the harm in sharing a room with Shiro? It was only for tonight, afterall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! It's been a long time since I've written about these two and I have missed them.


End file.
